


but who's counting

by lightningcanary



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 01:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningcanary/pseuds/lightningcanary
Summary: It's been 70 days and 4 hours since she last texted her.





	but who's counting

**Author's Note:**

> this is terrible but I couldn't take it out of my head, and I think you guys will enjoy it anyway

It's been 70 days and 4 hours since she last texted her.

72 days and 14 hours since she last saw her.

73 days and 2 hours since she last talked to her.

135 days and 7 hours since she last hugged her.

But who's counting?

* * *

It's been such a long day with no progress. Patterson has been looking at files all day without finding anything.

She's thinking about finishing up for the day when she gets an alert. Blake Crawford has been spotted. She's back in New York and there's pictures.

As soon as she opens the first picture, Patterson spots her. _No._ Next to Blake. _No_. Holding her hand. _No._ Tasha Zapata. _No!_

She's wearing sunglasses but Patterson is sure. It's her. She'd recognize her anywhere. Just in case, she checks the other pictures.

There's no doubt. It's her.

It doesn't make sense. What the hell is Tasha doing with Blake Crawford?! And why are they holding hands...?

"Uh oh! Blake Crawford got herself a new boo?" Rich asks entering the lab and startling Patterson.

_Wait, what did he say?_

"What?!"

"She found a new girlfriend fast," he says, pointing at the screens with a smirk dancing on his lips.

Patterson frowns as she feels her heart sink. "T-that's not... She's not..."

"Hang on. Is that-- Oh my god!" he exclaims getting closer to the pictures and looking at Tasha. "Damn, Agent Superfrown aimed high and hit it."

"Stop that, Rich."

"I mean, come on. Look at Blake's smile, the hand holding, it's obvious, they are sleeping together."

Patterson sighs, frustrated. "Whatever, I'm gonna look for the rest of the team."

She doesn't care. She doesn't care if Tasha is dating Blake. She doesn't care about what she does anymore. She has no reason to care. Sure, she misses her, but whatever. She left without saying anything. She left with a text. The only reason why she cares is that they are going after Blake.

* * *

They are about to get into the Crawford private plane when the FBI ambushes them.

She doesn't know who shoots first, but she knows she has to get Blake to safety while protecting the agents as best as possible without putting them before her. Great. Thankfully, Blake prefers a small group for security, so it's just her and a very inexperienced guy.

She pulls Blake behind her and shoots two guys on their vests, hoping that's enough to escape.

They run through the hangar, the guy goes first, behind him goes Blake and then Tasha. They run until a voice stops them. "FBI, put your weapons down!" Patterson's voice. Tasha freezes. What the hell is Patterson doing there?

Before she can do anything, the newbie comes from behind the plane he had coincidentally been hiding when Patterson found them and shoots.

She hears a gasp, followed by a thud. She sees the shock in the guy's eyes, his trembling hands. She feels her heart skip a beat to then fasten, her own hands tremble too.

_No._

She turns around in time to see Patterson fall on her knees, hands wrapped around her stomach.

_No._

She's not wearing a bulletproof vest. Why is she not wearing a vest?!

She hears someone shouting from afar.

"Go," she tells Blake and the guy. "I'll delay them. Get her to safety."

"Tash," Blake says, worry clear un her eyes.

"Go!"

As soon as they have left, she's running towards Patterson, just in time to catch her as she falls on her back. But instead of on the floor, she falls on Tasha's arms.

Tasha rips off part of her own shirt and pushes the cloth against Patterson's wound. "Hey, hey. Mírame," she says, seeing Patterson's eyes tightly shut as she grimaces in pain. "Mi amor, mírame." She sets two kisses in the side of her head before Patterson finally opens her eyes, her lower lip trembles. "Hey," Tasha gives her a small smile. There's tears falling down her cheeks but she doesn't care.

"Tash," Patterson tries to say between wheezes.

A few agents reach them, slowing down as they look confused at the image before them.

Noticing them, Tasha looks pointedly at one of them. "Call an ambulance!"

"There's two coming already," Reade says, coming from behind the agents.

Tasha nods before he starts to mobilize the agents again and she looks back at Patterson, whose eyes closed again.

"Eh, eh. No. Stay with me. Hey." She pecks her once. Twice. Three times. Until she's looking at her again.

"Tash, I--"

"Shh, don't waste energy, please."

"I need to say this."

"No, whatever it is, you can tell me later, okay?"

"Tasha..."

"Later."

* * *

"I should arrest you..." Reade tells her while he, Rich and Tasha wait outside of the operation room.

"Well, are you?" she asks while Rich frowns at him.

"Not yet. Not until she's alright. But you know I can't let you leave, right?"

"I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

Patterson wakes up several hours later in a hospital bed. When her eyes focus, she looks around. On a chair near her bed, Rich is scrolling down his phone. On the other side, there's Tasha, sleeping on a couch. _So that did happen._

"Hey, you're awake," Rich says, surprised. "Do you want me to wake her up?" he asks, seeing her looking at Tasha.

"No," her voice is rough. "Let her sleep."

"I'm awake," the brunette says, getting up and sitting in the chair closest to Patterson.

"Oh. Hi," Patterson says awkwardly. Then looks at Rich. "Uh... Can you--"

"I'll go tell Reade you're awake. And... get some lunch... Flirt with some doctors... Have fun," he says with a wink as he leaves the room.

When he's gone, there's a few moments of silence. They've been spent months without talking to find each other again in opposite sides of an ambush. Not to mention Patterson's almost confession and Tasha kissing her. Multiple times.

"Why were you there, Patterson? Why weren't you wearing your vest?" Tasha whispers eventually.

Patterson is taken aback by the vulnerability in her voice. "Uh... I... I wasn't supposed to go in... But I couldn't watch Blake escape without doing something..."

"She escaped anyway," Tasha huffs. "That was dumb."

"I know," she says and the silence is back. "What about you? What's... Why are you with her?"

"Patterson..." Tasha sighs, looking down. "I can't... Fuck. I shouldn't tell you, but... It started as a CIA op but... I think she can actually change the world with her power. After cleaning the company."

"So you believe in her..."

"Yeah," she answers, putting a strand of hair behind her ear.

Patterson looks away and takes a deep breath before she asks her next question. "Do you love her?"

"What?" Tasha's head snaps up to her.

"Blake."

"I don't know what you're talking about..." She says, frowning.

"You're dating, right?"

"No! Patterson, I-- Wait... Oh. Right..." Tasha chuckles. "Sometimes we pretend to be together because she doesn't want it to be obvious that she has a bodyguard..."

"Oh."

"You thought we..." 

"Rich. He got into my head, I guess..."

"Well, we're not," she reassures her. "I'm in love with someone else, anyway..." she adds mumbling to the side. Patterson hears it. "So, what were you gonna tell me?"

"Uh?"

"When you were bleeding out, you know..."

"Oh. N-nothing. It wasn't important."

"Hm... Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Silence sets back again as Tasha looks at her hands and Patterson looks at the ceiling, cursing herself.

"No. It was. It... It was important," she says confidently. She's done being afraid. "But, I need to know something before. You... you kissed me--"

"Shit," she mumbles, interrupting Patterson. "Yeah, yeah. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that--"

"I love you."

"--I just..." she trails off, taking in Patterson's words. "What?"

"I love you," she breathes out. "I don't know how or when it happened but... I'm in love with you."

Unable to find words, Tasha gets up from the chair to sit on the side of the bed, closer to Patterson and leans until their lips are brushing, giving Patterson enough time to stop her before their lips collide in a slow, sweet kiss.

They separate slowly, foreheads leaned against each other. "Does this mean you...?"

Tasha nods, biting her lip, before leaning in again.

"Hey, Pat-- Oh. Sorry," Reade says as he enters the room, stopping midway as he sees his friends kissing.

The women break the kiss laughing and look at him, standing awkwardly in the middle of the room.

"I can... Come back later," he says, pointing at the door and making Patterson laugh again while Tasha turns to look at her again with a big smile in her mouth.

"Stay," Patterson tells him as her laugh dies down. She looks at Tasha and her chest fills with warmth as she sees the love in her eyes. Tasha kisses her cheek and whispers in her ear, "Te quiero".

* * *

It's been 0 days and 0 hours since she last saw her.

0 days and 0 hours since she last talked to her.

But who's counting?


End file.
